Villainous Heroism
by FieryFafar
Summary: Silver wasn't always a bad guy. He does his part in justice too. Well, in his own way of course. Rated M for blood and murder.


Silver wasn't always a bad guy.

Heck, he didn't imply that name upon himself in the first place.

Society did.

Okay so he _might_ have stolen some Pokémon before. But that doesn't mean he was a villain. Crook is one thing. Villain is one thing he's _not._

And Silver definitely doesn't hurt people or Pokémon without reason – not anymore.

It was a cold night. The young redhead was walking casually with hands in his pockets. His Sneasel skipped by his side, enjoying the cold breeze that blew through his fur. The boy, however, cussed at the chilly atmosphere, wishing he was in a Pokémon Center right now. "Damn cold wind…"

"P-please…I'll do anything…"

A voice – a woman's voice – caught his attention. Silver stopped in his tracks, head looking around. It was dark, with only a few street lights blinking. He then looked at Sneasel, who shrugged in confusion.

"N-no…!"

The voice echoed again, much louder this time. Silver looked to his left. There, hidden in alley was a woman. But she wasn't alone. Crowding her were two men and two Pokémon, a Koffing and a Zubat. The men were clad in tight black. Their heads, mouths, and noses covered with masks. Knives were seen as it pointed towards the lady's face.

"Come on, lady," the first man hissed, "you're coming with us to the nearest ATM machine and you're gonna cough up more money. Understand?"

The victim shook her head slowly, knees trembling in utmost fear. "B-but I…Those are my life savings. My son…he's in a hospital and we need all the money we could afford to save him…"

The second burglar laughed into the sky like she just told a joke. "Hah! Like we care. Now come with us or you'll be the one joining your son in the damn hospital." He brought his knife to her neck, letting the sharp edge kiss her sweaty skin.

The woman shut her eyes, mentally praying for a miracle. Her hands cupped her arms, moving it slowly to ease her nerves. The two men and their Pokémon chuckled darkly, having to earn another 'profit' for their night.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, a voice chimed in their ears. The two crooks looked behind, only to see a teenager casually standing a few feet away from them. "Who the fuck are you?" The first burglar asked, an eyebrow shot up his forehead.

Silver didn't answer him, but a frown was curved on his face. Hands still digging in his pockets, the boy tapped his foot and stared at the gawking two.

Getting fairly annoyed, the second one asked, "Hey kid! Are you deaf or something? Get lost!"

Finally, Silver let out a small chuckle. "You guys are seriously robbing from a defenceless lady?" He slowly shook his head and puffed, "Tch. Weaklings."

The criminals heard the boy, and that sparked a fume of anger. "What did you say, kid?" The first man, now facing Silver, stood up straight and pointed his knife at him. "You calling me a weakling? You are who? This bitch's mother?"

Koffing and Zubat hissed at the remark. The second man pushed the poor woman away and stood beside his comrade. His eyes narrowed in irk at the sudden intruder, hands clutching his weapon tightly.

Again, Silver replied with a much louder laugh. It irritated his enemies no less. "Well duh. You're robbing a lady who you know is frail enough for you to handle. Heck, I know that woman doesn't have a Pokémon to battle with. Heh, figures." Silver shrugged lazily, hand casually spinning around in small circles. "If she were to have a Pokémon, you guys knew you will lose in a frickin' heartbeat. So yeah, you're all weak."

The men's eyes twitched at Silver's statement. "Why you little…Listen, kid! You playing hero isn't gonna do any good here! I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away before I tear your limbs off!"

Sneasel, crouching beside Silver, growled deeply at the threat. Silver, on the other hand, showed nothing but a devilish smirk. "Me? A hero? Hah!" Another laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it. Hate to break it to you, but being a hero is the least of my damn concern. But by saying that, I don't wanna be a villain either. I'd rather stay incognito than being recognized as something so dumb."

His words left them in a state of confusion. Even the lady, who was cowering behind a dumpster, stared at Silver in bewilderment.

Silver pulled out his hands from his pockets. He pushed his hair upwards and released a low exhale. Silver eyes glaring at the burglars, the redhead grimly hissed, "But if you do so than hurt any innocent people without reason, then weaklings like you should just leave this world and die."

The tiny flames of annoyance had enlarged and became a raging fire of anger. "That's it! Get him!" The first man commanded angrily. Their Pokémon rocketed towards Silver. With a smirk intact, the redhead ran away and the two men also gave chase, leaving the dumbstruck lady. "Come back here, you freak!"

Silver ran and ran, his hair flowing due to the harsh wind. Sneasel dashed by his side, creating more speed than his trainer. The two knew they were being chased. The two knew that they were now stuck in a sticky situation. The two knew that now, their lives were in danger.

Knowing this, both of them loved it.

Sneasel barked, catching Silver's attention. The boy looked forward, eyes seeing a lamppost not far out front. He peeked behind, smiling to see his enemies were still on his tail. The Koffing was much faster than the three, almost closing the distance between them.

Without haste, Silver quickly grabbed hold of the lamppost and twirled around. Making a perfect 360 degree spin and right in the nick of time, his foot planted a good, harsh kick on the poison gas Pokémon's face, the impact so rough that it made him flew backwards, crushing right into his trainer's stomach. The man gasped in pain, and his body plopped to the ground with a loud thud.

His comrade eyed him in disbelief, feet halting immediately. Even Zubat stopped on his flight and gawked at the two fallen males.

"Yo!"

Before the other man could turn, something cold and hard hit him flat on the right side of his eye. The impact ripped his skin open, leaving a huge tear from the corner of his eye to the tip of his ear. The man stumbled on his side, mouth releasing a painful and agonizing yelp.

The ice-made boomerang spun back into Silver's grasp. The boy flashed a sinister smirk, fingers twirling on the weapon that Sneasel made. "See, what did I told ya? Weak, weak, _weak!_" The boy burst into gleeful cackles, enjoying the pain and misery his enemies were having. He slammed the boomerang to the ground, letting it shatter into a thousand twinkling pieces. "Weaklings!"

"You…" The first crook, whose eyes had received a purple swell, gritted his teeth madly, hands gripping his knife. The man slowly stood up, legs wobbling at the dizziness. Silver was busy laughing his butt off that he either didn't realize or didn't care that the burglar was glaring at him. And that infuriated him even more. "You fucking _DIE!_" With a sharp breath, he threw his knife and it zoomed right towards Silver's face; right between the eyes.

But before the point could even touch his skin, Silver caught the knife perfectly between his fingers.

Both men and Pokémon gawked incredulously. The boy had just caught the knife without fail!

Silver, smiling to see the dumb expressions they had, twirled the knife until he touched its handle. "A knife? For me? Aww, thank you," he mocked with the most annoying tone he could muster. Sneasel snickered in amusement, paws cupping his mouth.

"Catch me if you can, weaklings!" Silver laughed again and dashed off. The two crooks, now completely enraged, got back to their feet and continued chasing him. "That fucking little kid! I'll kill him!" The second crook, whose stomach was churning in agony, cussed with vengeance and blood in his mind. They saw Silver turning to his right; into an alley. With loud scowls, the two sped up and turned to his direction.

Their scowls soon turned into wide smiles once they realized Silver had reached a dead end.

A brick wall was the end of the road. They could see the boy, standing before the wall, his back facing them. "Hah! You're dead meat, kid!" The swollen-eyed burglar laughed maniacally. "It's a dead end. And that means it's a dead end for _you!_"

His partner stood by his side, also flashing a wide smirk. "Suit you right for meddling with us!"

But the boy didn't turn, neither did he fidget. This slightly tweaked the men's confusion. Even so, they shook their heads and came to a conclusion that Silver was too scared to move. "Fucking kid. Koffing! Headbutt!"

At the same time, the other man commanded, "Zubat! Air Cutter!"

The two poison-types zoomed for their enemy. Their smiles were wide, knowing that this will be the end for their meddling intruder.

Well, that was the thought at first – until both of them literally past through Silver, and slammed into the brick wall.

The crooks' eyes were wide and round in complete bafflement. "What the-"

They heard a familiar laugh. And it was coming from above. The men looked up, only to gawk like dumbasses to see the kid flying right above their heads. His Alakazam used his Psychic to easily lift Silver up the air. The psi Pokémon closed his eyes and meditated calmly, not even flinching to hear his trainer's cackle.

"Seriously? You thought I would be that _dumb_ to fall into a dead end?" The redhead let out an arrogant laugh. "You crack me up!

The men cursed under the breaths. They looked at their Pokémon, mouth ready to word a command. But their hearts stopped to see that Koffing and Zubat were frozen solid! The sharp claw Pokémon casually waved as he stood before the ice sculptures, lips flashing an adorable grin.

"N-no…" The first man stuttered, finally realizing they were doomed. Without a thought, he turned around and ran away, saving himself before any mishap could happen.

Seeing that his prey was chickening out, Silver shook his head in disappointment. Shrugging lightly, he said, "Once a weakling, always a weakling."

A beam of red light whirred from Silver's belt. Before the first crook could even reach the only exit, a dark shadow crashed to the ground, causing a tiny tremor that was enough for the human to lose his balance. The burglar fell on his bum. Dust and rubble floated in the air, causing him to blur out his vision, unable to process the image of the huge creature that was standing before him.

The minute he had his vision back, the man wished he had gone blind.

Feraligatr crouched before the weak man. He showed a grim, eerie smile, sharp fangs shown under the bright moonlight. The huge water starter stomped a step or two, closing the minimal distance between them.

"N-nn…" The tiny human whimpered horribly as Feraligatr crouched above him. Sweat damped his pants and shirt. His eyes were seen wet with tears, mind completely empty at the sight of the savage beast.

'Mmm…' Feraligatr licked his vicious fangs, stomach growling in hunger. 'Late night snack.' Without waste, the water starter opened his big mouth and gnawed the man's head off – ending his life without so a breath.

His comrade watched in utter horror at the scene. He was too shocked that the knife fell off his hand. Feraligatr was busy mauling and tearing the flesh apart like it was a piece of wasted meat. Finally, the big jaw Pokémon stopped. The man could feel blood rushing to his brain once Feraligatr looked up, his red soulless eyes gleaming ferociously inside the dark alley.

He saw the Pokémon flashed a wide, demonic smirk, indicating that he was next.

"N-nno…"

"Banzai!"

Before the burglar could look up, he felt a sharp stab right on his head. Silver had fallen to the ground, the knife held high in his hands. As he fell, the knife pierced right into the enemy's skull. Using all his strength, Silver moved the blade right between the man's eyes, ripping to the middle of his nose, trailing to the middle of his lips, and finally cutting through his chin. The crook's face tore open like a birthday present; blood spurted out and gushing onto Silver's face and jacket. Finally, the victim sprawled on his back, arms spread limp with blood still oozing like a fountain.

"Tch," Silver scoffed as he wiped a trace of blood on his cheek. "Fucking bastard for making a mess out of my face and clothes." Leaning towards the corpse, Silver took the lady's purse and his knife. "I'll be taking this too." He examined the second blade and nodded in amusement at the craftsmanship. Without a word, Silver stood up straight and placed the knives carefully into his pockets.

The boy turned around, only to see Feraligatr swishing his huge tail like a baby Pokémon. Unlike a few minutes ago, the water starter was now flashing a happy smile and swayed his body joyfully. His mouth, however, was splotched in bits of pink and red flesh. Silver grimaced to see such disgust. "Go wash yourself, you nimrod. You're gonna freak the lady out. And you stink."

Feraligatr only replied with an innocent bark.

* * *

"Oh thank you, child…" Silver had lost count after he gave the lady her purse back. After a few minutes of washing up using Feraligatr's Water Gun and opening his jacket, he finally found the woman, still hiding behind the dumpster, who was actually praying that he wouldn't be harmed.

Well, if only the lady knew what he had done to the crooks. Then he'll be the last man she would want to worry.

And because of that, he'd rather keep it a secret.

"Thank you again, my dear." The lady gave a short bow, making Silver more than uncomfortable than he already was.

"Aaaa, it's okay, ma'am!" Silver assured the woman, hands frantically waving in discomfort. Sure, he was an expert in tricking people into their doom. But when it comes to being polite with nice people, Silver was a complete failure.

The lady stood up straight and flashed a sweet smile. The redhead could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks to see such softness in the woman's face. "Thank you again, my dear. You will forever have my blessing."

The boy chuckled dryly as a response. "T-thanks…Now just, don't wander around anywhere, okay? You'll just end up making a mess for others…" Silver scratched the back of his head as he mumbled. Sneasel and Feraligatr sighed slowly at his human's poor communication skills.

Realizing that the boy was just very shy, the woman couldn't help but giggle. "I will be more careful from now on. Once again, thank you so much!" With that, she left the three males, feeling ever so thankful to know that there are still good people and Pokémon out there.

Even after minutes have passed since she left, Silver stood there in his place, not moving an inch. His heart raced to see such softness and kindness in the lady's eyes; almost the same gaze that his mother once had.

Maybe that's why he acted all 'heroic' all of a sudden. The lady resembled a bit like his mother.

Silver curved a small grin and exhaled a sour chuckle. Shaking his head and hands digging in the pockets of his pants, the redhead calmly said, "Come on, guys. If I don't find a Pokémon Center soon, I'm going to get cranky."

Feraligatr and Sneasel merely replied with cheerful barks.

Silver wasn't always a bad guy.

He was still filled with good intentions; ready to be opened by a certain someone who truly understands him.

_**END.**_


End file.
